New Year
by Kirushina Iru
Summary: Di tempat dan malam itu kita memutuskan untuk bersama. Dan di tempat dan malam yang sama juga kita berpisah, Sei-kun. AkaKuro, AU (?), chara death, gaje sangat.. Happy reading.. :)


**Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, chara death, romance gagal, humor garing, mungkin terdapat typo(s), dan lain-lain.. jika tetap membaca fic ini, berarti anda hebat.. (/w\)**

**A/N : untuk umur, kelas, keterangan tentang kembang apinya, dan lain-lain saya hanya ngawur. Jadi, tolong maklumi saja jika tidak berkenan di hati readers. Jika ada kesalahan, saya benar-benar mohon maaf. Nah, silakan di nikmati.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 13 tahun yang saat ini baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMP. Hasil ujian kenaikan kelasnya kemarin tidak buruk juga tidak bagus. Lumayan lah, untuk orang dengan IQ seperti dirinya. Tidak, sebenarnya ia cukup cerdas. Hanya saja, kemarin pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Kapten tim basket di mana ada Kuroko Tetsuya di sana. Sudah setahun, pemuda ini memusatkan perhatiannya—selain basket—pada bocah bersurai icy blue tersebut. Beda dengan Kuroko. Akashi tetap dapat mendapat peringkat tertinggi pada ujian kenaikan kelas kemarin.

Nah, kita skip saja pendeskripsian tentang dua orang tokoh utama di fanfic ini. Mari, kita langsung ke cerita utama..

.

.

.

**New Year**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sebelum malam tahun baru…

"Akashicchi~," terdengar suara cempreng dari pemuda blonde yang bekerja sebagai model itu.

"Ada apa, Ryouta?" sosok yang merasa dipanggil, mengalihkan perhatian kedua iris _heterochrome_-nya ke arah Kise.

"Besok aku ambil libur, ya?"

Akashi hanya diam. Sebelah tangannya meraih gunting berwarna merah yang kebetulan berada di dekat tempat ia berdiri. Sontak, Kise membeku.

"Tu—tunggu, Akashicchi! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

Akashi nampak berpikir. "Baiklah, kuharap alasanmu itu bagus." Lalu, menaruh kembali guntingnya di tempat semula.

Sempat berdehem sekali, "Begini Akashicchi. Tahun kemarin kita sudah melewatkan malam tahun baru, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita ikut merayakan tahun baru yang ini?"

"Tahun lalu sudah kuberi libur kan?"

Kise terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian berdiri lagi. "Iya, libur. Tapi kau memberi kami libur di tanggal 1-nya! Apalagi waktu tanggal 31 Desember tahun lalu kita malah latihan! Extreme lagi! Badan jadi pegel-pegel, jadi kita tidak bisa merasakan detik-detik pergantian tahun! Sia-sia aku membuat rencana dengan Aominecchi! Dan—,"

Ucapan Kise berhenti seketika saat sebuah bola melayang lalu mengenai tengkorak belakangnya. Sang pelaku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aomine sendiri.

"Shit, Kise memang tidak bisa mengunci mulutnya."

Di pojokkan sana, sang kapten memberi _applause_ untuk pemuda tan bersurai biru malam itu.

"Kurasa Ryouta ada benarnya juga."

Seluruh anggota Kisedai sontak menatap sang kapten dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau setuju?"

JLEB!

Sebuah gunting menancap dengan indah di sebelah kaki Midorima. Yang langsung membuat sang _shooter_ andalan Kisedai itu kicep.

"Mungkin, kita memang ada baiknya ikut merayakan hal yang kurang penting itu. Jadi, besok kalian akan kuliburkan."

Semua pemain Kisedai menghela napas lega di dalam hati masing-masing. Dan menggumamkan hal yang sama.

'Tumben Akashi baik.'

"Tapi—."

"Eh?"

"Hari ini kalian latihan 5 kali lipat dari biasanya."

"EEEEHHHH?"

Lalu, berkoar bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Terlihat olehnya surai merah menyala sedang berjalan tegap ke arahnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Akashi sampai tepat 2 langkah dari Kuroko.

"Besok malam, kau pergi?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tentu saja, semua juga ikut kan?"

Akashi kicep. Ya, Akashi kicep saudara-saudara (plak). "Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Akashi-kun."

"Ya."

Akashi pun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Kuroko. Menatap punggung mungil itu menjauh darinya. Begitu Kuroko menghilang setelah berbelok, Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di sebelahnya.

"Aku ini memang payah."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah malam tahun baru. Semua angota Kisedai telah berkumpul di gym sekolah mereka. Bukan, mereka bukan mau berlatih basket. Lihat saja, yang ada di ruangan itu hanya sebuah televisi yang entah dari mana, berbagai macam makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, hiasan-hiasan ruangan khas tahun baru, dan tidak lupa terompet.

Sembari menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun yang biasanya disiarkan televisi, mereka duduk berbincang-bincang. Kecuali sang kapten. Ia sibuk memperhatikan jam tangannya yang saat ini sudha menunjukkan pukul 12. 55. Artinya 5 menit lagi, acara utama dimulai. Ia pun beralih menatap yang pemain keenam bayangan yang tengah berbincang-bincang bersama Aomine dan Momoi.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun ikut menatap Akashi. "Ya?"

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Kuroko pasrah saat tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Di atap gedung sekolah, Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari bocah biru itu.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kuroko. Kepalanya melongok ke bawah, terlihat teman-temannya yang lain sedang mempersiapkan kembang api yang telah dibeli tadi siang.

"Tetsuya. Dengarkan baik-baik ucapanku ini."

Mendengar perintah absolut dari seorang Akashi, Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk.

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dengan lembut. Berbeda saat ia menarik bocah itu.

"Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu, entah kenapa aku tidak memalingkan kedua mataku ini dari sosokmu. Kau terlalu memikat. Mungkin, bukan hanya aku saja yang berpikir begitu. Kukira itu hanya karena kau berbeda dari yang lain. Yah, yang itu memang benar. Tapi, aku baru sadar, aku punya perasaan lain padamu."

Kuroko sedikit tersentak, namun tetap berusaha berekspresi datar. "Maksudnya?"

Akashi menelan ludahnya. Seakan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

Sementara itu, di bawah, teman-teman mereka sudah mulai menghitung mundur.

"Maukah kau—,"

"3!"

"—menjadi—,"

"2!"

"—kekasihku?"

"1!"

DOR! (_sound effect_ untuk kembang api Author masih bingung)

Mulut Kuroko langsung menganga, tapi tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari sana. Kedua iris aquamarine-nya membulat sempurna. Ya, ia sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta seorang Akashi Seijuuro padanya barusan.

"Kau, sedang tidak bercanda kan, Akashi-kun?"

Hanya direspon dengan tatapan tajam nan tegas dari sosok di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu, jika Akashi memberi tatapan seperti itu, artinya adalah tidak.

Perlahan-lahan, semburat kemerahan menerpa wajah imut Kuroko.

"Ba—baiklah, aku terima."

Dan Akashi langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan _background_ letusan kembang api warna-warni dan teriakan gembira dari teman-teman mereka di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

"Akashi, Kuroko ambruk!"

Begitu menerima telepon dari Midorima, Akashi langsung berlari melesat ke alamat rumah sakit yang diberitahukan_ shooter_ itu. Sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya berbagai seruan yang memanggil dirinya di belakang sana.

"Tetsuya, bertahanlah!"

Hanya kata-kata penuh harapan untuk Kuroko saja yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Tak dipungkiri, dia sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya. Apalagi, suara yang ia dengar saat ditelepon Midorima tadi, sangat membuat ia nyaris kehilangan harapan. Karena, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar bahwa seseorang mengatakan—

"Denyut jantung dan nadinya hampir tidak ada!"

—sesuatu seperti itu.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka ia akan sampai. Kecepatan larinya langsung ia tingkatkan. Ia tidak peduli walau menabrak perawat yang baru keluar dari pintu otomatis rumah sakit itu. Yang penting, ia bisa mencapai tempat di mana Kuroko berada secepatnya.

"Hah… Hah…."

Akhirnya, ia sampai di lantai dua. Lantai di mana kamar yang ditempati Kuroko. Langkah ia pelankan tidak seperti tadi. Di depan matanya, ia bisa melihat semua teman-temannya sedang menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Berarti itu kamar Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat tatapan sedih dan khawatir yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Akashi itu, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Momoi, langsung menatapnya begitu ia berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu kamar itu. Mengatur napasnya sejenak.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Baru saja Akashi akan berteriak emosi, suara pintu terbuka menghentikannya.

Muncul seorang bapak-bapak berjas putih keluar dari pintu itu.

"Kalian teman-teman Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kisedai dan Momoi mengangguk.

"Orang tuanya sudah ada di sini?"

"Belum," jawab Aomine, mengingat teman-temannya masih terlalu khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu kalian saja."

Murid-murid SMP Teiko itu langsung menajamkan indera pendengaran masing-masing.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, terkena leukemia atau biasa kita sebut kanker darah. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, penyakitnya ini sudah cukup parah. Untuk detailnya, kita bicarakan nanti. Kalian juga sudah boleh menjenguknya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Dan bapak-bapak itu pun meninggalkan bocah-bocah yang memiliki reaksi berbeda-beda.

Momoi langsung menangis memeluk Aomine yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Kise menundukkan kepala yang ditutupi kedua tangannya. Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan makannya, bahkan beberapa serpihan keripik kentang itu berjatuhan secara perlahan-lahan.

Untuk Akashi, dia hanya diam dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut merahnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tempat bapak-bapak tadi keluar. Saat tangannya membuka pintu itu, aroma khas obat-obatan langsung menerpa indera penciumannya. Namun, hal itu tak dihiraukannya. Tujuan utamanya hanya satu. Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihnya.

Di tengah ruangan serba putih itu, iris heterokromatiknya bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok sang kekasih saat ini. Pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit melekat di tubuh mungil itu. Selang oksigen terpasang di sekitar alat pernapasan. Juga, selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangan putih pucat itu.

Akashi mendekat ke samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Kuroko. Duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di sana. Meraih sebelah tangan Kuroko dan mengenggam serta membelainya lembut. Menatap sang kekasih yang terlihat kesulitan bernapas—dilihat dari kening Kuroko yang sedikit berkerut.

Ingin rasanya ia menangis seperti Momoi dan—mungkin—Kise. Namun, ia terlalu angkuh untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya pada sang kekasih yang sedang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya."

Tapi, apa daya, air mata tetaplah air mata. Tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi kristal yang sulit dikeluarkan.

Malam itu, Akashi Seijuuro menangis pilu.

.

.

.

.

SREK!

Pintu bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang telah memakai pakaian casualnya, Akashi.

Seseorang yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di atas ranjang itu, seketika tersenyum padanya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sei-kun."

Akashi balas tersenyum. "_Konnichiwa_, Tetsuya."

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Kuroko. Meletakkan sekeranjang buah segar di atas meja di samping ranjang, lalu duduk di kursi yang memang sudah ada di sana.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menutup bukunya, menatap ke luar jendela yang saat ini tengah menampilkan pertunjukan turunnya salju. Sebuah senyum tipis ia perlihatkan. Lalu, beralih pada sang kekasih.

"Jauh lebih baik. Sei-kun sendiri, bagaimana pertandingan kemarin?"

Seperti biasa, Akashi memberi seringai andalannya. "Tentu saja, kita menang."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak usah meragukanmu."

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Sei-kun," panggil Kuroko setelah ia diam beberapa detik. Pandangannya tertuju pada salju yang masuk melalui celah jendela itu dan hinggap di pangkuannya.

Akashi yang tadinya sedang mengupas apel, berhenti. "Hm?"

"Besok, malam tahun baru kan?" yang tidak diketahui Akashi, Kuroko saat ini sedang menatap salju itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Akashi mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa kita kencan?"

Akashi terdiam. Namun, sesaat kemudian, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lembut.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Kuroko-kun tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana untuk sementara waktu."

Akashi hanya diam saat dokter yang merawat Kuroko berkata demikian. Dia memang absolut, tapi absolut juga ada batasnya. Menuruti perintah seorang dokter, salah satunya.

Menghela napas, ia berbalik. "Kau dengar itu, Tetsuya?" bertanya dengan nada malas ke orang yang sudah menunggunya di balik dinding.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu muncul dari balik dinding yang memisahkan antara ia dan Akashi. Kedua tangan pucatnya memutar roda kursi rodanya. Ia masih memakai seragam untuk pasien, namun sudah dipadukan dengan jaket coklat tebal berhiaskan bulu-bulu putih. Kedua telapak tangannya terbalut sebuah sarung tangan biru muda. Kedua kakinya dibalut kaus kaki putih dan sepatu boot elegan berwarna coklat muda. Sebuah senyum misterius terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya yang sudah agak pucat.

"Aku dengar, Sei-kun. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Akashi tersenyum geli. "Ya, ayo kita pergi."

Dan mereka pun pergi dari rumah sakit itu tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, nakalnya sudah _overload_.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Muat tidak?"

Kuroko berputar 180 derajat di depan kaca di sebuah toko pakaian ternama di Tokyo itu. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi kemeja lengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam. Sederhana, tapi sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Cukup untuk membuat Akashi sedikit memerah.

"Pas sekali, Sei-kun."

Akashi hampir tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanakan Kuroko. Untung saja, dia bisa tetap _stay cool_.

Setelah membayar baju baru yang dibelikan Akashi tadi, mereka berdua pun berjalan bergandengan di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Maklum, sekarang adalah malam tahun baru. Banyak pemuda pemudi yang menghabiskan waktu di tengah kota seperti mereka ini.

"Kita akan ke mana, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di sela-sela jari Kuroko.

Kuroko menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk, imut. "Hm, setiap tahun baru ada pertunjukkan kembang api seperti di festival musim panas kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atap sekolah."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Atap sekolah?"

Sedangkan, Kuroko malah cekikikan.

.

.

.

.

Walau begitu, Akashi tetap menuruti permintaan Kuroko. Apalagi, tadi Kuroko sempat mengeluarkan jurus andalan—_puppy eyes_. Mana mungkin Akashi bisa tahan kan?

Nah, begitulah. Saat ini mereka berdua telah duduk berdua di atap sekolah mereka—SMP Teiko. Akashi duduk bersila, sedangkan Kuroko bersandar di bahunya sambil memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kuroko mengeleng. Sekarang ia sedang menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terang benderang. Sepertinya persiapan untuk acara utama malam itu—pertunjukkan kembang api.

"_Ne_, Sei-kun."

Akashi hanya diam dan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Setahun yang lalu, kau menembakku di sini kan?"

Semburat merah langsung menjalar ke pipi Akashi.

"Waktu itu ekspresimu sangat lucu. Hihihi…"

"Jangan bahas itu, Tetsuya," wajah Akashi sudah merah padam. Melihat jam tangannya, "Tinggal 5 menit lagi."

Kuroko tidak membalasnya. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu merangkak ke depan Akashi. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kapten. Perlahan-lahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi. Ya, ia menciumnya. Hanya sebatas kecupan, tentu saja.

Tak lama, 5 detik kemudian, Kuroko menjauh. Menatap puas pada sang kekasih yang tampak masih kebingungan. Sebuah senyum bahagia merekah di wajah manisnya.

"_Happy New Year_, Akashi Seijuuro-kun!"

Akashi berkedip beberapa kali. Masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan kekasih imutnya barusan. JIka tidak berpikir cepat, maka ia tidaklah pantas disebut sebagai seorang Akashi. Hanya butuh sekitar 5 detik, ia sudah bisa mencerna semuanya.

"Heh, dasar kau ini."

Menjepit hidung Kuroko, itu yang ia lakukan sebagai balasan. Dan pemuda imut itu hanya nyengir nakal.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi dibuat terkejut sekali lagi. Aliran darah keluar dari hidung Kuroko.

"Eh?"

Pandangan Kuroko mengabur, lalu ia terjatuh ke samping. Akashi reflek menangkap tubuh Kuroko. Bisa ia lihat, Kuroko saat ini terlihat kesakitan, napasnya menderu cepat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru Akashi panik.

Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei—kun," jawab Kuroko dengan napas masih terengah-engah.

Akashi menatap Kuroko datar. Ia tahu kekasihnya ini sedang berbohong.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit. **Sekarang**,"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Sei-kun. Aku ingin melihat kembang api dari sini."

Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko, "Kita bisa melihatnya di kamar."

"Aku hanya ingin **di sini**," Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi pelan. Ia bangkit, berusaha untuk duduk di samping Akashi. Seperti tadi, ia memeluk lengan Akashi dan bersandar di bahunya kembali. Senyum bahagia kembali ia perlihatkan, tak peduli walau wajahnya sudah memucat dan rona merah di sana sudah menghilang.

"Sei-kun. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa melihat kembang api bersama."

Akashi membulatkan kedua iris heterokromatiknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tahu, jika aku tidak bertahan akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Tetsuya…"

"Aku senang karena kaulah yang menjadi kekasihku, Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya, hentikan…"

"Kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya walau salah satu dari kita pergi."

"Cukup…"

Kuroko meringis, pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Sei-kun. Aku—,"

DOR! DOR! (_sound effect absurd_ untuk kembang api)

Akashi terkejut sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Ledakan-ledakan kembang api di atas langit itu ia abaikan. Menatap dengan sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mulutnya bergetar hebat, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Tangannya meraih sosok di depannya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuya…"

Sosok yang ia panggil itu hanya diam. Uap putih yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya akibat napasnya lebih hangat dari udara dingin, sudah tidak ada. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna, menyembunyikan iris aquamarine yang tadi masih memancarkan sinar kehidupan. Dan ia hanya diam dengan keadaan lemas di pelukan sang kekasih.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 14 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMP Teiko, meninggal dunia pada pukul 00.00 tanggal 1 Januari tahun xxxx.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuuro berteriak histeris dan menangis pilu—lagi, dan lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun. Sekarang dan selamanya. _Sayonara_."

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ini adalah fic gaje dari saya sebelum benar-benar hiatus. Oh, ya, sebenarnya ini adalah pelampaisan karena saya sedang galau akibat netbook error dan sekarang sedang di-service-kan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau berkunjung dan memberikan review dan sebagainya. Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu.. XD**


End file.
